Ton bonheur viendra sans moi
by Zazou 54
Summary: - Lizzy je suis désolé mais je dois rompre nos fiançailles. Sa voix était calme pourtant ces simples mots semblaient avoir arrêtés le cours du temps... One-Shot sur la rupture de fiançailles entre Ciel et Lizzy en espérant que cela vous plaise. (NDA: Désolé pour le titre et le résumé qui sont... bref j'avais pas d'idées... Gomen)


Ohayo Mina ! Voici donc le premier OS que je poste sur Kuroshitsuji en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. J'ai décidé de traiter un sujet qui me tient à cœur : le couple Ciel/Lizzy qui, pour ma part, n'aboutira jamais. Je ne peux pas les imaginer ensemble, en fait, je ne vois pas d'avenir à Ciel tout court. Cet OS traitera donc sur l'éconduite de Lizzy, personnage que vous aimez tous (NDA : Non mais je rigole).

Discalmer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à la sublime Yana Toboso

* * *

- Lizzy je suis désolé mais je dois rompre nos fiançailles.

Sa voix était calme pourtant ces simples mots semblaient avoir arrêtés le cours du temps. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, le vent, cessé de souffler, seuls les bruits de deux respirations se faisaient entendre. Ciel qui jusqu'à présent avait maintenu son regard baissé vers le tapis, semblant nettement plus fascinant qu'à l'accoutume, se décida à relever la tête pour observer son ex-fiancée. Son unique œil bleu commença à la détailler.

Elizabeth avait maintenant dix sept ans. Son visage s'était allongé, ses traits avaient quittés ceux de l'enfance et commençaient à ressembler à ceux d'une adulte tandis que ses yeux émeraude avaient gardés leur intensité et leur joie de vivre. Au fil des années, la jeune femme avait délaissée ses deux couettes pour laisser ses belles mèches blondes retombées en cascade sur ses épaules, les froufrous de ses robes s'étaient faits moins présents, son maquillage s'était fait discret mais relevait cependant à la perfection ses traits délicats.

Elle était belle.

Très belle.

On ne pouvait le nier

Mais Ciel ne l'aimait pas ou du moins, il ne l'aimait pas comme une amante mais plutôt comme une sœur. L'amour, un sentiment qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier. Si au début, il rejetait ses sentiments qu'il trouvait méprisables, il n'avait pas pu les rejeter longtemps. Elizabeth comptait pour lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Bien que l'extravagance de Lizzy l'énervât, la jeune femme n'avait jamais démordu. Depuis son retour avec Sébastian, Lizzy avait toujours été là pour lui, l'obligeant à passer les fêtes ensemble ou en le forçant à fêter son propre anniversaire, chose qu'il détestait tant. Sa fierté et son orgueil lui interdisant de lui dire, il n'empêche que cela lui avait toujours fait plaisir. Elle s'était efforcée à lui redonner gout à la vie espérant secrètement obtenir un sourire. Elle lui avait rappelé le bien que procurait le fait d'être entouré de personnes aimantes. Une sensation oubliée.

Pourtant, cela le faisait souffrir également. En étant avec Lizzy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents, aux jours heureux qu'ils passaient ensemble avec Tante Ann, à son passé... détruit. Il en arrivait parfois à la jalouser et à la détester d'être l'unique survivante de son passé et de lui rappelé constamment par sa présence.

Mais la vérité était là: malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune lady ne pouvait plus le faire sortir de ses abîmes. Le jour de son sacrifice, Ciel avait tout renié. Dieu, son passé, sa vie future: seule sa vengeance comptait. Vengeance qu'il obtiendrait à l'aide de son diable de majordome, Sébastian. Une fois ce fait accompli, la mort reviendrait le chercher. La lignée des Phantomhive s'éteindrait avec lui comme le feu qui brisa sa vie. L'errance éternelle dans " le ventre" du démon s'ouvrirait à lui.

- Je suis désolé, Lizzy, murmura le jeune comte

Il pensait sincèrement ses mots. Ce choix la faisait souffrir. Il le savait, il le lisait dans ses yeux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui seul était condamné, Elizabeth, elle avait droit à un avenir, à un mari aimant et à de merveilleux enfants. La jeune lady avait droit au bonheur. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre en espérant quelque chose de lui. La mascarade n'avait que trop duré sachant qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mariage. S'il avait réactualisé les fiançailles, cela était uniquement en mémoire à ses défunts parents.

- Ciel, murmura Lizzy dont la voix semblait vouloir se briser.

- Lizzy…

Les deux jeunes se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Personne n'osait briser le silence.

- Ciel, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

La question déconcerta Ciel, lui qui s'était attendu à des crises de larmes.

- Non Lizzy, il n'y a personne et il n'y en aura jamais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Lizzy, je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'ai renié tous mes sentiments, je… je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse.

- Je vois. Ciel, j'ai mal tu sais.

Ciel regarda Lizzy. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses douces joues. Il avait mal.

- Lizzy, un jour, je te dirai tout, je te le promets.

- Alors tout est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Ciel

La jeune fille se leva de son siège.

- Tu sais Ciel, dit-elle en le regardant les yeux larmoyants, j'aurais vraiment essayé de te faire retrouver le sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais tant changé lorsque je t'ai vu avec Sébastian pour la première fois. La flamme de tes yeux s'était éteinte, tu semblais… mort Ciel. Tu souffrais n'est-ce pas ?

- Lizzy… je te dirai tout, quand je le pourrais.

- Je suis désolée… j'avais promis de te protéger, je l'avais promis à Rachel et à Tante Ann. On dirait que j'ai échoué.

Lizzy sourit tristement. Tout était bel et bien fini. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle avait toujours repoussée cette possibilité.

- Je te remercie pour tout Lizzy. Ta présence m'a été bénéfique. Tu es la seule qui me rattache à mon passé. Tu auras été la lumière qui m'aura empêché de sombrer, tu auras été la seule qui m'aura apporté un bonheur que je croyais perdue. Tu m'auras fait renaître à ta façon.

Ciel avait dit ces mots en se rapprochant de Lizzy. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Je vous aimais Comte Phantomhive, murmura la Lady

- Vous étiez comme une sœur pour moi, Lady Elizabeth.

- Ciel… ,ses larmes recommençaient à couler, promet-moi d'être heureux.

- Mon bonheur viendra du tien.

Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, Lizzy pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amour sur son visage.

Doucement.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Lentement.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Un simple baiser, chaste, scellant leur promesse à jamais. Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter, le monde tourna de nouveau.

_« La fin n'est que le commencement d'une autre histoire. »_

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécierez Elizabeth maintenant ^^ et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que je n'ai pas vu.

Reviews? :3


End file.
